


sleep, baby

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: “Good night, Noct,” Ignis says softly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Noct’s forehead, smooth and damp with sleepy sweat. “Sleep well, and I’ll return in the morning.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 4





	sleep, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game on [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1004736301898305538?s=20).

Noctis is asleep with a comic book on his chest when Ignis is done cleaning up after dinner. Gently, he lifts it from his hands and tucks a sliver of paper inside so as not to lose his place, turns the lamp off so the only light peeking into the room is the nightlight from through the half-open bathroom door. He seems comfortable, at peace, not riddled with pain the way he had been earlier - the reason he’d laid down in his bed proper instead of sprawled on the couch. 

“Good night, Noct,” Ignis says softly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Noct’s forehead, smooth and damp with sleepy sweat. “Sleep well, and I’ll return in the morning.”

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Noctis asks blearily from behind him, voice broken and groggy from slumber, and Ignis freezes in his walk across the room.

Ignis knows the answer. Because sleepy softly closed under dimly-lit skies conceal everything; exempt the prince from having to form a reaction that might make him feel overwhelmed and selfishly prevent Ignis from having to deal with the reprecussions of his indiscretions. He’s not _supposed_ to be in hopelessly in love with his royal charge, the chips just fell that way, and beyond that still he’s not supposed to kiss him.

“Kiss me when I’m _awake_ too, Specs.” Noctis says, and even though he’d never use the word _order_ , would never flaunt their stations like that, Ignis knows it is one. In that bratty way Noct has, leaving no room for debate, he’s bound Ignis to do it. A demand, a royal decree...one that Ignis will _eagerly_ obey.

Ignis kneels by the bed and looks at Noct - hair tousled from the pillow, blanket tucked under his chin, eyes bright in the low light - and leans down to kiss his nose, a soft goodnight to fulfill his request. Noctis tilts his face at the last moment, catching Ignis’ lips with his and Ignis _knows_ this isn’t what the king assigned him to the prince to do but it feels like stars aligning when they kiss, their first real one. Noctis sighs into it, darts his tongue out to swipe along Ignis’ lips as a test, falls back with a pout when Ignis pulls back. _Good night_ , the gesture says, and he knows the prince’s cheeks are burning with excitement and embarrassment alike.

Ignis makes another promise as he leaves, the newest in a long line of them for Noctis’ happiness. “From now, I’ll honor your request.”


End file.
